dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Terran Officer
Welcome to The Dollhouse, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wiesengrund (Talk) 04:21, 10 August 2009 Adminship Hi Terran Officer! I just wanted to return your compliment, because you are also doing great work here, and I've given you admin rights on the wiki so you can continue to customize it as you think best. Please visit the Admin's how-to-guide, the Admin FAQ and Dollhouse_Wiki:Administrators for more information about what you can do, and let me know if you have any questions! :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 06:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) May you help me? I have just created the page Character Appearances, but i don't know how to make a table: may you help me, please?--NIDEL 16:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I TRIED TO CREATE A TABLE OF CHARACTERS' APPEARANCES LIKE THE ONE I SAW ON "ALIAS WIKI", BUT I CAN'T DO IT, SO I ANSWERED YOUR HELPNIDEL 21:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) At the risk of sounding rude, I am going to ask that you please not type in all caps, I understand the frustration of wiki coding and what not not working for you as you seem to see it work on other projects, I've been there plenty of times. Secondly, I think now I kind of get what you are trying to do, I am not to sure we need a special page and a table for that, it could get rather large...unless you are thinking of just certain characters, each individual page on a character otherwise, will list the episodes the character was seen in under "appearances" (See Whiskey for an example), it is among the many revamps and reorganizations I want to do for this wiki (and are more or less doing it on my own). Is there a specific reasoning behind the table, though? Like, is there something you think such a page can do otherwise, that a list on a characters page isn't able to do?--Terran Officer 21:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Episode Title Sections Hi Terran Officer! I was just wondering about adding an Episode Title section in each of the episode articles? It's something I've seen on the Smallville Wiki pages where people can post their observations about the meaning behind the episode titles. Just thought I'd ask your opinion on this before I try and whether you think it should be done. :What do you mean? Can you give me an example? --Terran Officer 06:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sure, Here's a link to a wiki page for a Smallville ep known as 'Descent'. Here's the episode title section - http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Descent#Episode_Title Scooter SRF 15:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... I think that for the few episodes where this would apply, we could probably put it into "Trivia" or something, as off the top of my head I can only think of a few episodes wherein such notes would be added. It would also be best if we could source such information so that people don't think something is being added just because (although certain bits of information may be quite obvious). Is there a particular episode of Dollhouse that you had in mind for this? --Terran Officer 18:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Colors Since Wikia updated their style, much of the content on the main page has become unreadable, I cant figure out a way to fix the colors used there, I guess only an admin can edit that page? :-) Thanks! :Yes, sorry, I haven't had a chance to fix the colors of the page(s) yet or the color of the theme for the wiki, I will be doing this ASAP. Thank you for coming to me and reminding me! --Terran Officer 23:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) sure thing! I just popped in to add a blog post (which you should check out btw ;-) ) and noticed it :-) Katrina Niolet 23:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, that's pretty awesome that you have the Domain name, I was so disappointed to see, because I figured out how I could copy the site (and save the content), and went back to find out it went down in early September. I do, however, need to redesign the theme (Possibly with better colors), and get back to working on the website, one of the things I need to do in the earnest, is the series timeline, I am trying to narrow down the years (which is a bit hard to do), and I also wish I recorded the auctions, so there could have been a page on this wiki about it's history. Oh, well. Awesome on getting the Domain though, not sure if it'd be possible for you to get the original content or not. --Terran Officer 00:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it was not cheap either :-/ oh well lol, I've already spent way too much on Dollhouse stuff through the ebay auctions, may as well cap it off with something really awesome like the Rossum website! I have some of the images from the original website which I may reuse in some capacity. I wish I had the original text, though I would probably not use it directly but rather incorporate some of it into the new site. Making a timeline is indeed very difficult. If you like, shoot me an email at info@rossumcorporation.com and we can discuss some of this stuff in email or chat or something rather than this talk page. Katrina Niolet 01:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, will do and, I can bet these things are expensive, they certainly looked like it, a shame, I really wanted to get my hands on some active files. I hear Miracle Laurie was quite tickled at someone paying for the files for November, I don't remember how many there were though. As onto the timeline, I need to be more consistent with it, I know the flashbacks in are in 2008, and - are def 2009, and a few into season 2 are likely 2009 as well. is definitely in 2010 (I think back as far as is 2010), bur right. The emails for that. As for the text, the original text, I have no idea, that depends on whether or not they trashed everything when the Domain died, you might still be able to get the files or even have the files in there somewhere (but I think you would have seen it by now). A shame, too, because they had some neat things on that website.--Terran Officer 01:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Funny you mention the active file for November since thats one of the active files I have. For most of the active files there are more than one, for Victor I think at least 3 went up for action (I have one of them). Sierra had a number as well. I'll have to make it a point to meet Miracle one day and tell her I bought her active file ;-) Katrina Niolet 02:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Moving categories? Can you please move the categories Category:Echos Imprints and Category:Echos Handlers to Category:Echo's Imprints and Category:Echo's Handlers, respectively, to reflect proper use of possessives? Thanks!! 00:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I actually wrote them all as they are now for a specific purpose... damned if I can recall what they are at the exact moment, that is without really considering "possessives" I suppose likely ease of use (as some are not aware of proper use of possessives). I think what it was, was more of a "Plural" use as onscreen dialogue said "Whiskey Imprint" in --Terran Officer 00:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, couldn't we just make Category:Echos Imprints and Category:Echos Handlers category redirects to the grammatically correct names? (I'm not sure if that's possible on this wiki but I know it is on other MediaWiki-software-running wikis). Thanks again :) 01:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :No, moving and redirects are not possible with categories, at least not that I have ever seen it would entail (particularly now as the pages have been created, categorized, etc...), re-categorizing each and every personality listed (and Echo's already has something like 30, I think), then deleting that particular page. I also think I dropped the possessive, because many other categories do not call for it (but have a plural) and honestly... I didn't even consider it at the time when naming the category. I was looking for uniformity and a subdivision of just the Echo Imprints, and I though the style of "Echos Imprints" looked better then "Echo Imprints" or "Echo Imprint" (although I guess Echo Imprints could have been used, but whatever). That and honestly, some of these are still working versions (hence why I hadn't created the page or categorized them) while I was trying to overhaul the site (which included getting rid of ridiculously created redirects that used every possible variation of names). It's... a lot of work, to say the least. That and I am also going to work on additional categories for different things. I guess what I mean is, it's not that I am trying to be lazy or improper, just going with what I thought looked good while also considering much other stuff I have to take care of, still (including whether or not original personalities being put back into the bodies should be used on actives imprints or something else, especially with Paul in mind). --Terran Officer 01:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahh ok :P ::On a side note, are there any major projects on-wiki that I can help with? 01:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Depends on what you feel up to doing, many of the personalities need an overhaul, the pages combine real world and in character information. Whiskey is a good example of how pages should be stylized, IMO, at least for actives and "actuals" (original personalities and people not confirmed as such either way). I am starting to wonder what should be done for the imprints, as they have a combo of created histories and what gets portrayed in their use. I will also have some additional categories to configure (I have a small list some place that I should post) if you have any ideas on them. Finally, if your any good at summaries at all, many episodes either do not have a summary, or have a very poor one of just a few lines that do not cover the episode that well (methinks it's also time to revisit manual of style and overhaul how the pages are presented, but whatever). I guess basically you could take your pick and see what needs to be done (either asking me or following a similar format to something I started doing). Often these are "community" decisions, but I've been the community save for an anon here and there for... sometime now. --Terran Officer 01:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, my main talents definitely lie in template encoding and copy-editing. I think I'm going to start with the episode article Epitaph One and copyedit the summary :) 01:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry for my ignorance, but what is "copy edit" and I work on templates a lot to... honestly, I get a bit indecisive, and tend to change things... for instance, I am thinking of reworking the character sidebar (which I could possible rename Personality or something) to dumb the "career" areas while at the same time I feel that should perhaps get left in. I was also considering scrapping "Deceased" and perhaps replace it with "Deceased Personalities" a bit more... "uniformed" for lack of better terms with the other stuff. There's a couple other categories I was thinking of just scrapping all together (such as Antagonists), and some I am changing because quite frankly I get a bit OCD and like "Federal Agents" better then "Federal agents" --Terran Officer 01:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Copy editing is editing for spelling, tone, grammar and cohesion. It's a bit of a strong point for me :P Colours Hello Terran Officer, I'm really sorry that you suffer from a medical condition such that black text on a white background hurts you. But please consider that for 99.99% of the rest of the people in the world, black on white is the easiest colour scheme to read. Moreover, dark text on a dark background is very, very difficult to read, and makes this site almost unusable. So, would you please consider changing the colour scheme of this site such that there are no dark text on dark background combinations? Thanks, John (Johnfrombluff (talk) 08:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Terran, I know the show is over and the wiki is really... well pretty much dead but I really want to clean up this wiki. Obviously, it doesn't have to be perfect but right now, it's kind of messy. For example, the characters page has a "Murderer" category which is not really necessary. It would be much better to have "Actives", "Dollhouse Staff", "Clients", "Imprints", "FBI Officers" or something along the lines of that. DollhouseFan (talk) 23:52, April 3, 2014 (UTC)